


A Kodak Moment

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Draco to let him take pictures of him before he leaves for Auror training</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kodak Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Slash with sexual content. Please Do Not Flame!! Warnings are in the tags

A Kodak Moment… by HPFangirl71

The sheets and blankets made a soft rustling noise with every movement. The bed was a tangle of pale skin, sweat, and the loveliest of moans. Harry stood off to the side, camera in hand, just watching. His face was awestruck by the naughty image lying before him. The bulge tenting his pyjama pants making his arousal at the sight quite obvious.

Convincing Draco to be photographed hadn’t been easy but the ensuing photos were sure to keep Harry company while he was away on Auror training. There was nothing he’d miss more than this incredibly beautiful man. He was sure to have plenty of late night wank sessions over these deliciously erotic photos.

Draco lay naked upon the bed, face flushed pink with pleasure and sweating profusely. The lube-slicked fingers of one hand were embedded deeply within his arse while the other hand tightly fisted the green cloth of the bedcovers. Draco was oblivious to Harry hovering nearby; too intent upon the orgasmic haze enveloping him. Harry’s camera busily clicked photos of Draco’s devilish beauty and Harry knew he couldn’t just stand back and watch for much longer.

Gently, Harry set the camera down on the nightstand next to the snitch alarm clock. Quickly he removed his pants and climbed onto the bed, his body hovering just above Draco. The pale blonde smirked just a bit but continued pleasuring himself. His long digits pumped in and out of his arse as Harry grasped his cock tight within his fist. Slowly Harry began wanking the man, listening to the soft groans emanating from his throat. Within mere minutes, Draco was cumming in spurts over Harry’s fingers. The warm liquid sprayed out over Draco’s belly and Harry let his head dip down to lick at its salty goodness.

Lifting his head, Harry came face to face with his lover’s gaze. Draco’s grey eyes shone with pleasure and love. Harry kissed the man, letting his tongue delve deep into his mouth. Draco responded, parting his lips for Harry’s sweet invasion. He groaned against the man’s urgent kisses and could feel his lover’s cock pressing just as urgently against his thigh.

“Oh Gods Harry… Fuck me please…” Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth.

Harry needed no further encouragement, quickly pushing Draco’s thighs apart and positioning himself between them. As he nibbled along Draco’s neck, he pushed himself within the man’s body. Harry thrust in deep and hard but his kisses were gentle and full of sweetness. He was panting hot against Draco’s pale skin with each pump of his cock. Draco’s hips pivoted up to meet his and the man made the most beautiful sounds pinned beneath his body. Suddenly, Harry felt his balls tighten with impending orgasm. Harry moaned Draco’s name with one final spurt of his release into his lover’s body.

They lay quietly upon the bed, bodies still entangled within each other. Draco’s arms embraced Harry possessively while Harry’s head lay peacefully upon Draco’s strong chest. The two lay lost in thought, fear gnawing at them from within. The fear of being apart for the first time lay within them. Each clung desperately to one another in these final hours of their last night together. They exchanged soft kisses within the moonlight but neither spoke a word. Neither of them wanted to voice the goodbyes being left unsaid…


End file.
